The present invention relates to water-soluble anti-oxidation agents and a manufacturing process for the same.
Many substances derived from herbs are known to modulate oxidation of fats, oils and lipids, and are also known to control inflammation of the skin. In particular, many anti-oxidation agents have been extracted and acquired from herbs commonly used as food seasonings. The manufacturing process for these is disclosed in many references and patents, but many of these known anti-oxidation agents are water-insoluble aromatic compounds.
The anti-oxidation agents which are currently in widespread use are principally oil-soluble substances. These include anti-oxidation agents obtained from natural sources, such as tocopherols, and synthesized anti-oxidation agents, such as dibutylhydroxytoluene (BHT) and butylhydroxyanisole (BHA). Except for certain types of manufactured products which have a relatively high water content, such as processed products and beverages, cosmetic products, and toiletry products, these oil-soluble anti-oxidation agents are not suitable due to their lack of solubility in aqueous solutions.
In view of these problems, a water-soluble anti-oxidation agent which can be added to the previously mentioned manufactured products, which is very safe, and which can be obtained inexpensively from natural products is desirable.
Examples of disclosures regarding water-soluble anti-oxidizing agents derived from seasoning herbs include Japanese Examined Patent Number 55-18,435, Japanese Examined Patent Number 57-57,109, and Japanese Examined Patent Number 58-37,351. All of these describe only a process of extracting anti-oxidation components through the use of hydrated alcohol.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent Number 4-53,895, a seasoning herb is processed with carbon dioxide which is in a liquid state, subcritical state, or supercritical state. After the odor component of the herb is extracted and removed, the anti-oxidation agent is obtained by precipitation from water. However, the anti-oxidizing agent obtained with this process is not water-soluble.